Earth-boring tools for forming wellbores in subterranean earth formations generally include a plurality of cutting elements secured to a body. For example, fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bits (also referred to as “drag bits”) include a plurality of cutting elements that are fixedly attached to a bit body of the drill bit. Similarly, roller cone earth-boring rotary drill bits may include cones that are mounted on bearing pins extending from legs of a bit body such that each cone is capable of rotating about the bearing pin on which it is mounted. A plurality of cutting elements may be mounted to each cone of the drill bit. In other words, earth-boring tools typically include a bit body to which cutting elements are attached.
The cutting elements used in such earth-boring tools often include polycrystalline diamond compacts (often referred to as “PDCs”), which include cutting faces of a polycrystalline diamond material. Polycrystalline diamond material is material that includes inter-bonded grains or crystals of diamond material. In other words, polycrystalline diamond material includes direct, inter-granular bonds between the grains or crystals of diamond material. The terms “grain” and “crystal” are used synonymously and interchangeably herein.
Polycrystalline diamond compact cutting elements are typically formed by sintering and bonding together relatively small diamond grains under conditions of high temperature and high pressure in the presence of a catalyst (e.g., a metal solvent catalyst such as cobalt, iron, nickel, or alloys and mixtures thereof) to form a layer (e.g., a compact or “table”) of polycrystalline diamond material on a cutting element substrate. These processes are often referred to as high temperature/high pressure (HTHP) processes, and may involve a temperature of at least about 1300° Celsius and a pressure between about 5 GPa and 9 GPa to sinter and bond together the diamond grains. The substrate may comprise a cermet material (i.e., a ceramic-metal composite material) such as, for example, cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide. In such instances, the cobalt (or other catalyst material) in the substrate may be swept into the diamond grains during sintering and serve as the catalyst material for forming the inter-granular diamond-to-diamond bonds, and the resulting diamond table, from the diamond grains. In other methods, powdered catalyst material may be mixed with the diamond grains prior to sintering the grains together in a HTHP process.
Upon formation of a diamond table using a HTHP process, catalyst material may remain in interstitial spaces between the inter-bonded grains of diamond in the resulting polycrystalline diamond compact. The presence of the catalyst material in the diamond table may contribute to thermal damage in the diamond table when the cutting element is heated during use, due to friction at the contact point between the cutting element and the formation.
Polycrystalline diamond compact cutting elements in which the catalyst material remains in the polycrystalline diamond compact are generally thermally stable up to a temperature of about 750° C., although internal stress within the cutting element may begin to develop at temperatures exceeding about 350° C. This internal stress is at least partially due to differences in the rates of thermal expansion between the diamond table and the substrate to which it is bonded. This differential in thermal expansion rates may result in relatively large compressive and tensile stresses at the interface between the diamond table and the substrate, and may cause the diamond table to delaminate from the substrate. At temperatures of about 750° C. and above, stresses within the diamond table itself may increase significantly due to differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion of the diamond material and the catalyst material within the diamond table. For example, cobalt thermally expands significantly faster than diamond, which may cause cracks to form and propagate within the diamond table, eventually leading to deterioration of the diamond table and ineffectiveness of the cutting element.
Furthermore, at temperatures at or above about 750° C., some of the diamond crystals within the polycrystalline diamond compact may react with the catalyst material causing the diamond crystals to undergo a chemical breakdown or back-conversion to another allotrope of carbon or another carbon-based material. For example, the diamond crystals may graphitize at the diamond crystal boundaries, which may substantially weaken the diamond table. In addition, at extremely high temperatures, in addition to graphite, some of the diamond crystals may be converted to carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide.
In order to reduce the problems associated with differential rates of thermal expansion and chemical breakdown of the diamond crystals in polycrystalline diamond compact cutting elements, so-called “thermally stable” polycrystalline diamond compacts (which are also known as thermally stable products, or “TSPs”) have been developed. Such a thermally stable polycrystalline diamond compact may be formed by leaching the catalyst material (e.g., cobalt) out from interstitial spaces between the inter-bonded diamond crystals in the diamond table using, for example, an acid or combination of acids. For example, the hard polycrystalline material may be leached using a leaching agent and process such as those described more fully in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,923 to Bunting et al., (issued Jul. 7, 1992), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,380 to Bovenkerk et al., (issued Sep. 23, 1980), the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by this reference. Specifically, aqua regia (a mixture of concentrated nitric acid (HNO3) and concentrated hydrochloric acid (HCl)) may be used to at least substantially remove catalyst material from the interstitial spaces between the inter-bonded grains in the hard polycrystalline material of the diamond table. It is also known to use boiling hydrochloric acid (HCl) and boiling hydrofluoric acid (HF) as leaching agents. One particularly suitable leaching agent is hydrochloric acid (HCl) at a temperature of above 110° C., which may be provided in contact with the hard polycrystalline material of the diamond table for a period of about two hours to about 60 hours, depending upon the size of the body comprising the hard polycrystalline material. Some leaching processes even involve contacting the hard polycrystalline material with a leaching agent for multiple weeks or longer. The leaching depth within the diamond table is generally controlled by liquid acid diffusion through the microstructure of the hard polycrystalline material. After leaching the hard polycrystalline material, the interstitial spaces between the inter-bonded grains within the hard polycrystalline material may be at least substantially free of catalyst material used to catalyze formation of inter-granular bonds between the grains in the hard polycrystalline material. In some embodiments, leaching may be selectively applied to specific regions of the diamond table and not to other regions. For example, in some embodiments, a mask may be applied to a region of the diamond table and only the unmasked regions may be leached.